A digital circuit is normally equipped with a clock signal generator typically consisting of a crystal oscillator to synchronize its operation. Most electronic systems which are provided with various digital circuits are therefore dependent on clock signal generators for their satisfactory operation. Therefore, it is essential for securing the reliability of the operation of electronic systems to ensure the satisfactory operation of the clock signal generators.